


Protector Cover and Map

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for my Extreme Big Bang fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2098920?view_full_work=true">Protector</a>. The art is Gen, but the fic is John/Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector Cover and Map

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098920) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass). 



> Atlantis on the cover was created in Blender. Coloring and some details as well as the text were added in Photoshop. The map was also done in Photoshop (based on a top down shot of the model in Blender).


End file.
